


No Problem

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, M/M, casey/zeke fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke decides to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romeny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Romeny).



> This takes place pre-invasion and is pre-slash.
> 
> Written on September 24, 2013 as a birthday gift for Romeny.

Zeke Tyler watched as the jocks inflicted their daily dose of abuse on Casey Connor, who just took it, he observed, day after day, never even trying to fight back. Granted, the members of the Hornets football team were all taller and each outweighed him by at least fifty pounds, but just once, Zeke would have liked to see the little nerd get a few licks in before they put him down.

Maybe he was just going to wait it out until he got through high school and went on to college, where success was achieved through the use of brains rather than brute force. _The geeks will inherit the earth_ , Zeke mused, but had to wonder if Casey would survive his four years at Herrington High long enough to graduate.

The Hornets never seemed to want for new ways to torture Casey. This morning it was an elbow to the nose when he got off the bus, and what had Casey done? He'd apologized.

Zeke had been there when it happened and had been disgusted by the way the kid had just accepted punishment he didn't deserve. Sure, he could have intervened, but it was none of his business. He had his own shit to deal with, which was why he was in the boys bathroom selling his homemade scat to two dim bulbs from the Junior class.

After his customers left, Zeke waited a moment so they wouldn't be seen coming out of the bathroom together. He hadn't thought anyone else was in the room, but when he reached for the door, he heard mumbling coming from the stall he'd been standing next to while he'd conducted his business transaction. He couldn't make out much of what was being said, but every few seconds the speaker raised his voice enough for Zeke to make out the words "fuckers" and "kill them." He didn't need to see him to know who was in the stall. The toilet flushed and sure enough, Casey Connor came out of the stall, blood stains on the front of his shirt and toilet paper stuffed in both nostrils.

When Casey saw Zeke he looked first embarrassed, then angry. "What, Tyler?" he demanded with uncharacteristic fury. "You missed The Hornets' party so you came to inflict a little more damage on your own?"

"Chill out, Connor," Zeke said in his usual, laid-back fashion, "I didn't even know you were in here."

Casey mumbled, "Sorry" and went to the sink to wash up. He looked at himself in the mirror, surveying the damage, then pulled the toilet paper out of his nose. When his nose continued to bleed, Casey uttered a violent "Fuck!" and shoved the paper back in.

"Here, try this," Zeke suggested, going to Casey and taking the paper out of his nose again. Casey jumped back as if he thought Zeke was going to hurt him, but Zeke's touch was gentle as he pinched Casey's nostrils closed. "This helps the blood to clot," he explained. As weird as it must have felt for him, Casey stood still and let Zeke try to help. "It takes about ten minutes," Zeke went on, and if this doesn't work, I'll get you some ice from the cafeteria to put on the bridge of your nose."

"Why are you doing this?" Casey asked. With Zeke still pinching his nostrils, the question sounded as if it had come from an robot or an alien.

"Maybe I hate the sight of blood," Zeke responded. "Or maybe I just think you need a break. Now shut up and let me do this."

Since classes were already in progress, Zeke didn't expect anyone else to come into the boy's room. Casey had enough trouble with the jocks without them walking in and seeing Zeke holding the smaller boy's nose. Mercifully, they weren't interrupted, and after ten minutes had passed, Zeke took his fingers away and was pleased to see the bleeding had stopped.

Casey checked for himself, and when his fingers came away clean, he offered an unenthusiastic, "Thanks," as if he was still expecting Zeke to try something.

Instead of "You're welcome," Zeke offered, "Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

Feeling a little more trustful, Casey actually smiled at him, and when they left the bathroom together, they were carrying on a conversation. Their exit from the bathroom coincided with the first class of the morning letting out, and when Gabe Santora, one of Casey's frequent tormenters saw them together, he exclaimed in a disgusted voice, "Jesus, Tyler, you're friends with this little freak?"

Zeke made no attempt to move away from Casey, simply stared Gabe down and told him, "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Knowing Zeke wasn't someone he could push around the way he did Casey, Gabe backed down, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "No, man, I got no problem with that."

"Good," Zeke told him, then walked away, leaving Gabe standing there alone. And as he made his way to his next class, with Casey by his side, Zeke was surprised to realize that he didn't have a problem with it either.


End file.
